26 Things About Their Love
by SasukeHinata79
Summary: A serie of one-shots/drabbles about the events of the weird romantic relationship of the duck butt haired boy and the pupilless girl. SasuHina. Going through the whole alphabet. Rating M for mature in latters chapters, and also for bad words.
1. A: Appropriate

_Disclaimer: _

_1 - Naruto is not owned by me. Any aspect and characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. _

_2 - I'll write the whole alphabet in a SasuHina way. I'll put the story as __**complete **__because the __**chapters are not linked by a temporal line**__. You can read one chapter and understand it without reading the whole story._

_3 - Non massacre story, Uchiha Clan is alive._

_4 –__**English is not my main language**__. I'm fluent on it but I still make mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A: Appropriate**

At 22, Uchiha Sasuke was well known in Konoha, not only for being an Uchiha or for being an ANBU Captain (nevermind the fact that ANBU should hide their real identity), but for his strength and, sometimes, cruel way to fight the enemies.

People would describe him as strong, handsome (his fan club mainly), smart and a **class A jerk**.

He's only polite to his family, which consist of his mother (because he loves her), his father (because he was taught to respect the patriarch of the family) and his brother (because everyone knows Itachi is his inspiration and his role model). He never respects rules, to the point of enjoying breaking them, and he's as arrogant as a person can be.

And those facts take us to the enormous question mark in people's mind: Why was Hyuga Hinata, a.k.a Konoha's pure and innocent angel, dating the most snobbish person in Konoha's history (or even in the whole Land Fire)?

They have been going out for about three months, and their relationship only seemed to be getting stronger. Of course everyone knew that Sasuke had a long list of qualities that any girl would appreciate (his fan club was the live proof of it) but when you put him and Hinata side by side his defects were, surely, evidenced. Hinata was so pure hearted, so innocent, so angelic that some people would call their relationship a crime. How could they let an angel be contaminated by the devil?

What people didn't understand was that they have always been somehow incomplete inside.

He would always been seen as Itachi's little brother. No matter how hard he tried, he never got his father's attention, because Itachi was always there. Of course Itachi was not to blame, but Sasuke had always been craving for something he never had. Attention for himself.

As for Hinata, she was on the same boat, but the difference was that her sister was five years younger than her, which makes her situation a bit more embarrassing. Her little sister was way more talented and powerful than her, and her father would always highlight this little detail to make her feel even more depressed.

So if you put 2 + 2, you would understand why Sasuke and Hinata make a good couple. They had similar life experiences, and the same desire to be acknowledged by their families.

The only difference was their personalities. Sasuke was rude. Hinata was polite. He was a jerk. She was a pure soul. He was a Rank S ANBU Captain killer. She was a ordinary jounin that eventually helped in the Hospital. He killed. She healed. He was black. She was white.

People say they don't match, but they're wrong.

They match, no, they complete each other. He needed a light in his life to be a bit more human. She needed, well, a class A jerk to rough her up a bit, to help her fight her fears.

They needed each other to keep living and keep fighting.

Even if it wasn't something visible for 99% of the world, their connection was something unpreventable. They were made for each other and they knew it very well.

And in the end, _**they were just appropriate for one another.**_

* * *

Well, it didn't turn out the way I wanted. I was planning on writing something more casual, like daily events of their lives together. But there are still 25 letters to write. I know it's short but it was really difficult to find a word with A to write about. Sorry if it's a bit dramatic, but the next letters are going to be more funny. I promise.

Thank you for reading, Bye


	2. B: Boxers

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**B: Boxers**

When Hinata turned 18, she was supposed to become the leader of the Hyuga Clan. Unfortunately she wasn't ready for such position. She actually knew she would never be ready. She would never be a good leader. She was sure of it.

That's why, on her 18 birthday, she announced that her younger sister, Hanabi, would be the new heir and future leader when she was of age.

But Hanabi was way too young. She was only 13 and wasn't even a jounin yet. She needed more training, she needed to grow, to be more mature. And Hiashi was getting old. He was still powerful and strong. He could easily kill a enemy half his age. He could fight almost everyone, but he couldn't fight the time.

So the Hyuga Clan was left with a huge problem. Hanabi was too young (even though proclaimed freely that she was ready), Hiashi was too old (he was NOT old, he was just ready to take some time off, in his words). Who would be the Leader?

The answer was obvious: _Neji_

He has always been talented and powerful. He was a prodigy, after all.

So Neji, at 19, became the youngest Leader of the Hyuga Clan's history (even if it was temporary).

Hiashi was proud of Neji. He knew Neji would do a great job. But Neji was young (90% of the Clan was younger than Hiashi) so he didn't let Neji do all the job. He'd do the most important parts, while Neji would learn the right way to do it and do smaller things, like commanding the main house, watching over the younger ones, going to meetings with the Hokage and all.

It didn't matter if Neji was doing only things classified as "useless", he was proud of himself and happy because Hiashi and Hinata trusted him so much to the point of letting him become the leader.

And now here he is. 4 years being the leader. Doing an extremely good job. Being awarded by Hiashi and the Hokage. One of the most intelligent ninja in Konoha. **Doing the laundry.**

You may be wondering why he was doing the laundry when there are plenty of employees. And the answer is simple. Hyuga 'Big Heart' Hinata had the amazing idea of give all the employees the day off.

No. Neji was not a fan of slavery. Yes. He gave days off to the employees. But not to everyone at the same time.

Let's face the facts. Hyugas were spoiled when it comes to housework. They were born spoiled because their parents were spoiled, and their parents were spoiled because their grandparents were spoiled.

And Neji was the biggest spoiled Hyuga in this generation. He just didn't know how to do any housework and he also didn't want to learn. He kept thinking (and wishing) that he would never have to learn how to be, well, a normal person who does housework like any other person.

So, of course, the laundry area was full of bubbles (because he overdosed the soup) and water (because he didn't know the water measure). And that meant even more job for him. He would have to clean the laundry area (if he could finish the laundry first).

After some time (about two hours) he could manage to do it without any major damage to the clothes. Then he decided to clean the area, and he grabbed the first piece of cloth that he found.

**The said piece of cloth turned out to be a pair of boxers … and it was not HIS.**

He knew it because his boxers were gray. Every pair of them.

This one in his hand, otherwise, were black and red. _BLACK AND RED._ Fucking black and fucking red. And being the prodigy he was, he soon realized to whom those boxers belonged . _SASUKE._

He had heard the rumors about his beloved cousin and the devil dating. But then he thought it was just it. Rumors. His cousin would never date someone as evil as Sasuke. Never.

But then why was Sasuke's boxers in the Hyuga laundry?

Then his brain started to work. Boxers were a boy's underwear. Underwear usually were worn under the pants. For you to get hold of underwear you need to strip the person who owns the said garment. Sasuke and Hinata were dating (according to the gossips) and the boxers were in the Huyga compound, in the basket of laundry of the Huyga Clan. Inside the Hyuga Clan.

BAM!

Later that day, Hanabi found her cousin asleep in the middle of a very wet laundry area, rounded by billions of bubbles.

"Neji really is allergic to housework. Nee-san was right", she said before heading to her room, leaving a very asleep Neji there, laid in a wet mess.

_Meanwhile_

"Mom, do you know where my boxers are? Asked Sasuke to his mom, while entering the kitchen.

"Which one? The black and red one or the one with fluffy tomatoes?"

"The black and red, mom. And I don't have any underwear with tomatoes" said him while blushing.

"I don't know. Maybe you lost it. When was the last time you wore it?" Sasuke kept thinking about it, then a light hit his head.

"Damn it, I'm dead".

* * *

Well, I liked it. It was fun writing it.

If you're mature enought you'll understand why Sasuke's boxers where in the Hyuga laundry.

Hinata-chan is a naughty girl kkkkkkkkkkk

Thank you guys. R&R please.

Bye


	3. C: Chocolate

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.**

**Author's note: I know this sucks. and it took me 3 hours to write. It was so much better in my mind. Sorry for writting mistakes. Next one I promise I'll write better.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**C: Chocolate**

February 14. _Valentine's Day_

The day you celebrate the love your share with your partner.

A day of happiness and endless love confessions.

It's the day of the year when you give chocolate and presents to your love.

The day Hinata was starting to hate.

She wanted, no, she needed to give something to her boyfriend.

She knew her boyfriend wouldn't give anything to her. She was expecting it. Actually she didn't want anything, but she wanted and needed to give Sasuke something.

She wanted a special gift. Something he didn't have and that he needed.

But how could you give something to someone who already has everything.

For Kami's sake, Sasuke was an Uchiha, and Uchihas are as rich as Hyugas. He had everything he needed. He had the most expensive kunais out there. He had tailored clothes (because not every store sells shirts with the Uchiha fan). He had everything he wished for. He didn't need anything. And Hinata needed to think harder to get the perfect present.

So she decided to go for a walk. Fresh air was exactly what she needed now.

While walking down the street she saw a cute couple holding hands. The girl was holding a single rose in her hands and the boy was holding a transparent bag with homemade cupcakes.

That's when an idea appeared in her head.

**Homemade Chocolate Cake.**

_Just because everyone likes cakes and everyone loves chocolate._

And she was fairly good at cooking.

She bought all the ingredients and hurried home to start preparing her big gift to her boyfriend with a smile invading her face.

He was gonna love it.

He was gonna love the huge chocolate cake. With extra dose of sugar. And extra dose of chocolate. 3 floors of cake. Just like a wedding cake.

Just the thought of it made Hinata happy. Sasuke would love it. He'd have cake for the rest of his life. He'd be so proud of her.

What she didn't know is that her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, didn't like, no, hated sweet things. He hated the sugar pestering his mouth. The overdose of sugar melting in his tongue. The sweet and annoying smell of chocolate making him nauseous.

_The last time he ate something sweet was when he was 10 years old. _

_**12 years ago.**_

Yes. His mouth hasn't tasted anything sweet in 12 years.

Can you imagine what would happen if he was to eat a big homemade sweet chocolate cake with extra sugar and extra chocolate?

At this time of his life, sugar was like poison to him. In a high dose, it could kill him.

But Hinata couldn't possibly know that.

Even if she was dating him for 3 months, she didn't know that.

To tell the truth, she knew almost nothing about him.

She was no fangirl in her teenager years. No. In fact she didn't even like him. He was way too narcissist. He was always thinking he was right. He was always saying he was the strongest person in their class. He'd put people down so he could feel superior. He was way into himself.

She actually thought he was in love with himself. There was no other explanation to his behavior.

And when they started going out she was way too scared of him to ask him personal questions. What if he got angry at her? Would he kill her for being too noisy?

And even in 3 months, she couldn't bring herself to speak up about herself or himself.

She was a coward. True. But Sasuke was way too scary.

And that was why she needed to give something special to Sasuke. She wanted to make a deeper and stronger connection with him. Even thought they had already passed the third base, she wanted more. She was really in love this time (not like when she liked Naruto) and she wanted to show how much she enjoyed Sasuke's presence in her life.

With this thought in her mind, she finished her masterpiece.

3 floors of pure chocolate and sugar. Prepared with her love. Expecting Sasuke to love it as well.

It took some time to get the cake to Sasuke's house. And thanks Kami that he was the only one at home that time (she'd be too embarrassed to meet someone other than Sasuke)

Sasuke looked at her suspicious while she put the big package on the dinner's room table. "What the hell is that?"

"It's for you" Hinata was still unpacking the big cake.

"Me? Why?"

"It's Val-enti-ne's Day, Sas-uke. I wan-n-ted to gi-i-ive something-g s-peci-al to y-oou, so I m-ad-e this huge ca-ke only for you. I h-o-pe y-ou li-ke it. It ha-s-s ex-xtr-a cho-col-a-te and thre-e-e floors of p-pure swee-tne-ss. I made it all by my-sel-f so I h-o-pe you like it" She stuttered the whole phrase, hating herself for doing so, but held a smile on her face waiting for Sasuke to prove her 'Proof of Love'.

Sasuke first noticed the blushing increasing in his girlfriend face, then he took notice of the "gift".

Sasuke was beyond disgusted by the sight of the enormous cake in front of him. The smell was making him nauseous. It was for him … all for him … Hinata made it for him … his cute girlfriend made it for him …

He was gonna refuse it. He was sooooo sure of it. But when he turn to talk to Hinata and she was there, frozen, like a wall, a very red wall. Her eyes were expecting his reaction.

Little cute petit pure Hinata had gone out of her way just to make him a cake. She sure took awhile to make it. Presumably the whole day. And here he is. About to refuse it.

Could he really do it? Could he say no to her, in her state?

He had already forgotten what the day meant. And she didn't get mad at him (like others women would). Of course he couldn't bring tears to her eyes. After all, one bite wouldn't kill him (or he expected).

Taking a small piece in a plate, he moved slowly the fork into his mouth. The sweetness and the sugar intoxicating his mouth and his organism. He was about to cry, for real.

'Where was his mean side? Where was the cold blooded killer when he needed it? Why was Kami so vile to him?'

After chewing carefully and slowly the first piece, he managed to smile a bit. A very fake smile, but Hinata didn't seem to notice it because of her happiness.

"Sooo?" She asked cheerfully.

"It's gre-at. The best cake I've ever eaten"

"Real-l-y? Don't you th-ink it's to-o-o swe-et? May-be I exa-ggera-ted the sugar"

"It's awesome … really. Thank you" He put his arms around her tiny waist and approached her face to his.

"You-u-u're welc-ome" She said embarrassed. In 3 months she couldn't stop feeling a bit shy when Sasuke started displaying his affection.

When Sasuke was about to kiss her, he felt something weird in his stomach

'Oh fuckin' Kami. I gotta throw up' He thought, then gave a little peck in Hinata's lips.

"You better go. It's getting late and your over protective cousin is gonna get mad at you and me both" That was the better excuse he could find in 10 seconds. Pushing Hinata to the door, he opened it and almost kicked her out. "See ya tomorrow, at the lake, at noon, bye"

He didn't even wait for Hinata's answer. He just headed to the bathroom holding his mouth. _Gosh! He was dying poisoned …_

Later that night Itachi found his little brother passed out in the bathroom. Pale.

Quickly he connected the huge cake on the table and Sasuke in the bathroom. "Foolish little brother. Hinata has you around her little pinky finger" He chuckled before taking Sasuke and heading to his brother's room.

The next day, when Sasuke didn't show up at the lake, Hinata got worried.

She headed to the Uchiha State, when she heard from Sasuke's mother the news.

**Sasuke was in the hospital. One week hospitalization for Food Intoxication. Full Supervision. Bad but stable situation.**

* * *

Sorryyyyyyy this sucks. Promise the next one is gonna be better (at least I hope)

Bye!


	4. D: Doesn't Count

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_I had this idea while watching The Big Bang Theory. The episode is 7X06 "The Romance Resonance" when Penny tries to do something romantic. That was my inspiration for this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_**D: Doesn't Count**_

White's Day. The day when the boys who were lucky enough to receive a gift or a confession on Valentine's Day need to give something back to the girls they like.

_A.K.A Sasuke's worst nightmare._

Ever since Hinata gave him her special present, which put him in the hospital for a week and turned him into Naruto's mocking subject, she has been avoiding him.

They hadn't had any date in a month. They only shared a single kiss (can a peck in the lips be considered a kiss anyway?) and had done nothing more than that.

She put herself into lots of missions, and Sasuke suspected it was only to avoid him.

It was not like he was mad at her. No. He was angry when he woke up in the hospital's bed. He was angrier when he heard he had to stay there for a week. He was furious when Naruto came to visit him and mocked his situation. He wanted to kill his brother for spreading the news (who knew Itachi was such a gossipy person?).

But then when his mom went to talk to him, he calmed down. He had no reason to be mad at Hinata (maybe at Itachi and Naruto, but not Hinata). She only had good intentions (he doubted she wanted to kill him). And besides it she couldn't possibly know he was lethally allergic to sweets, could she?

She was never a fan girl. Sasuke would never even think about dating her if she was.

He hated his fan girls. Noisy, sticky and deaf girls (how many times did he tell them he did not like them?)

And Hinata seemed to know nothing about him.

And that made him kinda worried.

_His girlfriend did not know anything about him._

And things got worse … way worse.

It was Friday's Night. Boys were drinking at a bar. It was normal for them to do that. Their tradition was once a month. Sasuke didn't enjoy it … he tolerate it. Actually the only reason he participated in those meetings was the fact that he liked to drink with his older brother. Even if it was with 10 more people.

They talked about boys stuff … the girls they got, how good she was in bed, the slaps Kiba would always get while trying to hit on a girl, the way Sai would refuse some girl's invitation because he could not understand what she said … boys stuff.

And that Friday Night The Boys and Ino managed to get Sasuke out of his control.

They were drinking and talking about their Valentine's Day experiences.

"Man, it was painfull, but sooooo worth it." Naruto got laid with Sakura … a very drunk Sakura. A very drunk and mad Sakura. A very drunk, mad and strong Sakura. And that explained his still broken arm even after a month.

"My night was also good. I got to meet new girls I didn't even know lived in here. They were hot" Kiba tried to hit on random girls … seven slaps that night. A record to him.

Sai spent his night alone drawing. "The drawings are my best friends. They don't talk nonsense like girls do to me"

Shino spent his day observing some bug's ritual of procreation; Lee got drunk with his sensei and wrecked some walls. Neji had to go to a traumatic meeting with a lord of the country. The lord tried to set him up with his daughter. And Neji had to fake a headache to get out of there alive.

Chouji and Shikamaru went to eat free barbecue."Free my ass. I had to pay for everything you guys ate. EVERY SINGLE DAMN FUCKING THING. I'm poor till my next birthday" Ino said getting out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? Is Sakura-Chan here too?" Naruto looked over Ino's shoulder looking for Sakura.

"No. She's not. I'm here with Hanabi and TenTen" She said pointing to a table near the corner. You could see a happily drunk TenTen and a slight red Hanabi both laughing hard.

"Where is Sakura-chan then?"

"At the hospital. I've told you thousand times Naruto. Sakura is married to her job. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant with gurneys" She said taking the glass out of Shikamaru's hand and placing it in her mouth. "So you and Sakura slept together. That explains why her neck was covered with hickeys the next day. So you're the rough type Naruto. Good to know. I'm so gonna rub it in her face tomorrow." A grin started to appear in her face.

"Only if you're able to get up. Stop drinking from my glass and get one yourself" Shikamaru lazily said to her, taking his glass back.

"I would if I had money. BUT I DON'T BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE EAT TOO MUCH WHEN THE WORD FREE IS HEARD"

"It was not my fault if you lost the bet. I told you shouldn't bet with Shikamaru. He's a genius." Chouji defended himself and his best friend.

Ino tried to argue but Naruto was faster. "Sakura-Chan didn't tell you about our amazing night? I thought girls talked about it"

"Sakura only said she'd done something bad and that it would never ever happen again" When Naruto said heard it, he became a little upset. "But I guess she was only mad because she was drunk. Don't take it personally Naruto. Like I told you before, she likes you, just don't wanna admit it yet. I bet when she got home she celebrated the amazing night you guys had. Trust me. I know more about her than she does, and I'm very good at reading between the lines" Naruto became happier when he heard that. "So what the rest of you did on Valentine's?"

"Why should we tell you?" Itachi asked. His dark orbs glaring at Ino. "Why don't you go back to your friends?"

"TenTen is drunk. She's kinda dangerous when drunk and holding a kunai. Better not be there."

"What about Hanabi?" The older Uchiha asked.

"Interested in Hanabi hmmmm. Heard something's going on between you two. Spent the Valentine's Day together"

"WHAT?" Neji almost screamed at what Ino said. His younger cousin and the Older Uchiha? Together? They were 8 years apart from each other. It wasn't enough if Hinata was with Sasuke. Now Hanabi with Itachi? No. NEVER!

"We did not spent the Valentine's together in that way. As you know she's under my supervision and we had a mission that day. It was not my intention or wish to be with her that day." Itachi explained, calming Neji down a bit. "And why would I want to be with such a person anyway? She's just too _weird_."

"Weird?" Neji asked, obviously nervous. "Is she not enough to the Great Uchiha Itachi? In case you're forgetting, she is the heiress of The Hyuga Clan, also an ANBU at such a young age. You shouldn't look down on her"

"So you are saying that I need to hit on her?" Itachi smirked. "Should I start doing it now?"

"NO. You must not get too close to Hanabi-Sama. She's too young for you. And she isn't old enough to get involved with boys"

"You're being divergent. Should I or Should I not be with her?" Itachi himself was clearly getting amused with the situation, to Neji's displeasure.

"Fuck you Itachi" Neji took a sip of his glass.

" You guys are hilarious. I'd rather hang out with you that with the girls. They're boring sometimes." Ino said while leading Chouji's glass to her lips. "By the way, Sasuke. What are you going to give to Hinata on White's Day? Are you planning on give her a ticked to the hospital, like she did to you?" When Ino made the joke Naruto was already rooling in the ground laughing hard.

"Shut Up Yamanaka. You talk too much" Sasuke was angry…

"Sasuke-kun why are you being so mean? It's not like it was Hinata's fault. If she asked me I'd tell her about your 'relationship' with sugar. Too bad she didn't. It would've saved you a trip to the hospital" Ino was passing the limits now. Sasuke was starting to get red; red with anger. "Now let's be serious. You didn't give her anything or Valentine's Day. You MUST give her a present on White's Day. It's a MUST. What about doing something romantic. I bet you've never done anything like this before, right?" She was now arching a perfect shaped brow.

"Valentine's, White's … this's all bullshit. Just a crap commercial holyday created to make stupid people spend their money on stupid stuff."

"And that's why I told Hinata to break up with you. You don't deserve her. Actually I don't deserve any girl in the world. You should get married to your precious kunai. I bet she's more important than your girlfriend. That's why I hate men. You are stupid sexist people who thinks that women should only give birth. I swear someday I'm going gay. Have a horrible night, gentlemen. I rather get hurt by a drunk TenTen than spend my night with you" Ino was mad …. Really mad.

"And I'll take this" Ino took Sasuke's glass and headed to her previously table.

"Man, if she manage to wake up tomorrow she is gonna eat my eyes. Ichiha, you ruined mine and Shikamaru's week" Chouji was already expecting a very mad Ino beating him up the next day.

"She asked for it" Sasuke mumbled

"But she's right Sasuke, you should do something romantic for Hinata. She's always the one doing romantic things for you. If you like her so much you should do something about it." Itachi was serious this time.

"I do things romantic for her" Sasuke replied

**"Sex DOESN'T COUNT"** Itachi said, making all the eyes of the table turn to Sasuke.

"You deflowered my cousin Uchiha? In 4 fucking months you deflowered my cousin?" Neji had his Byakugan active this time.

"I thought you knew it by now." Sasuke smirked.

"You sonofabit…" Itachi shut Neji up before he could finish the sentence.

"Do not call my mother names. It is not her fault if Sasuke turned out to be such a jerk" Itachi had a smirk on his lips. "Maybe when she dumps you, you'll realize what you've lost and wish you could do more things to keep her interested in you" He took another sip. "Of course I'll laugh at your face then maybe I can get some strippers to make you happy when you feel like killing yourself because Hinata left you alone in the dark, while you cry hard and beg for her to not leave you" Now Itachi was laughing hard, fantasizing about his brother's agony. Okay, maybe he has had more than he should.

"Not happening. And I've done plenty of romantic things to her. I gave her a flower on our first date"

"You just handled her the flower she dropped. And that was not the first date. You just happened to be at the same place as her." Naruto explained

"I gave her a box of chocolates"

"Chocolates that your fan girl gave to you and you were going to throw away but Hinata was there and you just gave it to her." Shikamaru was making sense … well… he always does.

"Our first kiss was in the rain"

"Because you took her to the supermarket and forgot to bring an umbrella. Anyway, who takes a girl on a date at a supermarket?" Neji had deactivated his Byakugan by now "You even risked Hinata-Sama's healthy by taking her out while raining"

"I gave her my coat one day when she was cold"

"You gave her a dirty coat from the training session you had. And the only reason you gave it to her was because you weren't cold from your training" Kiba could not miss the chance to make Sasuke angry.

"Damn it Itachi, stop babbling about my personal life, will you?"

"Who told you it was me? Maybe Hinata told them" Itachi then realized what he said. Hinata would never say anything bad about Sasuke, actually about anyone. "Okay, got me. But that's not the point. You have never done anything to make Hinata happy. You should do something about it before she dumps you."

"I've done good things to her"

"**Sex doesn't count**, Sex never counts as proof of love, actually you should just stop having sex if you want to be romantic. Just have a normal relationship without sex. It's common these days" Neji was getting crazy trying to persuade Sasuke to give up on sex … sex with Hinata at least.

" Shut the fuck up Neji and go find some girl who wants to have sex with an androgynous man like you"

"You son …" Itache eyed him. "You fucker. I hope Hinata-Sama breaks your heart" Neji took a last sip, left money on the table and headed to Hanabi's table, pushing her to the front door and leaving with the kunoichi protesting.

"Yep, you just made him angry Sasuke. Congratulations!" Naruto told Sasuke, but when he turned to greet his best friend, Sasuke was already gone "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. But he's a grown up man. He can take care of himself. Let's have another drink" Itachi was already raising his hand to the waiter.

* * *

"I don't need to be concerned. Hinata would never leave me. She likes me so much to the point of putting me in the hospital. She'd never leave me. I know it … But guess I need to do something about White's Day. I could do something romantic. I mean, I'm an Uchiha. Uchiha can do anything. This is gonna be easy" Sasuke was walking down the dark street thinking (and speaking out loud) about what Itachi has just told him. He was concerned, and thinking about a way to show Hinata his feelings.

He was never good at this. Expressing his feelings. You don't need to express feelings in a battle field. You only need to kill the enemy. Easy and quick. Actually it was easier to think about a strategy to kill the enemy than to plan a romantic surprise to his lovely girlfriend.

Than he had an idea. No, not just an idea. He had the most incredibly idea he could have.

"Neji, I'm gonna rub it in your androgynous face, long haired bitch"

* * *

Hinata was at home that Friday night. She didn't want to go out with Ino, Ten Ten and Hanabi because she knew she'd meet Sasuke if she went.

She's been avoiding him for so long, afraid of his reaction and feeling guilty because of the cake. She never meant to send him to the hospital, and she even visited him, but when she was going to enter the room, she saw through the crack of the door ajar his scowl. She though he was mad at her and that he was planning to breaking up with her and she did not want that. She didn't want to break up with him, and that was the reason she was avoiding him.

She knew sooner or later Sasuke and her would meet and he was gonna say it was over. She knew she was only avoiding the inevitable and that she'd have to face it someday. She just didn't want to face it this soon. She was scared. She wanted Sasuke to be with her. She was never in a relationship before, and that was why she was so frightened of the situation.

She was thinking about it, lost in her thoughts, when she heard someone knocking on her window.

By the shadow, she knew who it was.

'Oh no, He's gonna break up with me now. What should I do?' She thought. 'I've gotta face it like an adult. I'm an adult. I'm 22. I can do it'

"Hi, Sasuke. What are you do-o-ing here? It' late. Don't y-ou wanna com-e back tomor-row?" She said, stepping aside so Sasuke could enter her room. 'Great Hinata, that's the way you face your problems. You're a coward'. She scolded herself in her thoughts

"Come with me. Now" He reached her hand and started dragging her out of her room.

"Whe-re are we go-ing? It's late. Let's leave that for t-omorro-w" She stuttered. 'Great, he's gonna break up with me in the middle of the village, so everyone can see how stupid I look when I cry'

"It's a surprise" Sasuke smirked. "I bet you're gonna love it"

'Oh that's greater than Great. He thinks I'm gonna love being dumped in front of the whole village. The night is getting greater and greater.' She was lost in her interior session of scolding that she didn't even realized that they had landed in some training field.

When Sasuke started walking in the direction of a big old tree, Hinata froze.

Where was he heading to? Was he gonna kill her? Because of a simply (and poisoned) cake?

She couldn't believe it. No, she could believe he was planning on killing her, she just couldn't believe he was gonna kill her over a cake. Was he crazy? Insane?

'I guess I deserve it … I guess I had a good life. I was spoiled. I've always had almost everything that I wanted. I could find love in Sasuke's arm … even if he's the one taking my life away. Well. Goodb….'

"What are you doing?" The husky and sexy voice took her out of the thought. "Ain't you coming?"

"Wai-i-t. I'm coming" Hinata run to reach Sasuke.

They walked for about 5 minutes, in completely silence.

"Uh-h Sas-uke. I-f you want to k-i-ll m-e-e" "Hinata, take a look" Both say at the same time.

Hinata stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked forward. She was definitively surprised. There, in front of her, stood thousands of Black Roses making the form of a Heart, and in the middle of the Heart were two letters. **H and S.** The full moon was illuminating the whole Heart and making a beautiful effect and highlighting the H and S in the middle.

"Sas-uke, that's amazin-g. How did y-ou manage to do a-ll this?" Said a mesmerized Hinata

"I got the black roses from the Yamanaka Shop." He put his hands on his pocket.

"But it's almost midnight. Yamanaka's store isn't open, ri-ght?" Hinata looked into his eyes.

"I kinda broke into their store … but I left money. I paid for everything."

"Oh Sasuke. I lo-ved it. Tha-nk you so mu-ch" She hugged her boyfriend. Her worries about him breaking up with her were gone.

"What did you mean when you said about me killing you?"

"Oh" Hinata started getting red "I thought you wan-ted to ki-ll me beca-use of what happened on Valen-tine's. The cake and the ho-s-spital stuf-f". She was really embarrassed.

"Why would I kill the cutest girl in the village" He started getting closer to her face. When his lips connected, their tongues started the fight to get the dominance. They only broke the kiss because they needed air to breath.

"This is fanta-stic Sas-uke. Even if Black Roses mean death, they are beautiful"

When Sasuke heard that, he felt … depressed. He managed to do something romantic to his girlfriend and yet he chose flowers that mean death? _What was wrong with him?_

"Thank you so much Sasuke. I loved it." Hinata hugged Sasuke again, but this time both felt to the ground. Sasuke then kissed Hinata again, stronger this time.

**That night, none of them returned home.**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Do you think I look like a girl, Hanabi?" Neji asked his little cousin on the way home.

"Of course not Neji, you don't look like a girl … _you are a girl yourself_" Hanabi started laughing hard and loud. It was never a good idea to take her out to drink.

Minutes later, when they reached the Hyuga Compound, Hanabi fainted on Neji. He took a deep breath and took her to her room and put her in her bed.

When he was about to get out of her room, he stopped in front of Hanabi's makeup mirror.

_"I am not androgynous. I do not look like a girl". He then went to his room._

* * *

Oh Kami. It took more than a day to get this done. Thanks gosh it's finally done at least.

Now I'm thinking about E. It's gonna be hard.

_Ahh and for the Guest: No. I wrote there that **Sasuke hasn't eaten sweet ever since he was 10, not that he was 10**. And I explained why it's put as complete in the first chapter. Read it there._


	5. E: l-E-E

**Disclaimer: The same old stuff ... Naruto isn't mine.**

**Author's note: I kinda cheated … but I mean, Lee has two "E" in his name …**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_**E: **_L_**-**__**E**__**-**__**E**_

Lee was a good person indeed. Everyone knew it.

He was gentle, cheerful, strong … a gentleman per say.

He was not a prodigy like Neji. He didn't have a powerful pair of eyes like Sasuke. He wasn't the carrier of a powerful chakra like Naruto. He wasn't like anyone. He was unique, different, but powerful in his way.

He trained everyday. 24/7 (Unless when he was drunk with Gay-Sensei). He wasn't born with strength, he knew that. That's why he'd struggle himself every day to be a worth shinobi to his beloved village.

He also helped people. Old people. He liked to see people happy, because that made him happy.

In the end Lee was just Lee.

But there was something Lee didn't, or couldn't, master.

**PMS**

He didn't understand PMS. Actually he knew what was PMS because of a biology book Tsunade gave him when he asked her what PMS was.

But the book only explained the theoretical part of it. It didn't explain why, once a month, Tenten would try to murder him and Neji. When he asked Neji (because Neji was a prodigy, he knew everything) Neji just told him to do everything Tenten asked and he'd survive.

Then he went looking for Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a Nara. Nara are genius. Shikamaru is a genius. Therefore he would surely explain what PMS was.

Unfortunately he found Shikamaru in a bad time.

He was walking to the Yamanaka's flower shop. Naruto told him Shikamaru was with Ino, and Ino was always at the flower shop (or at the mall).

When he was going to open the door, he saw a blur running out of it. A blur in a pineapple form. Shikamaru.

Then he saw a yellow blur going after the former blur. Ino.

After a few seconds Ino went back to the shop. Lee, like always, cheerfully greeted her.

"Go to hell, and take that lazy bastard with you" was all Ino said while closing the door and putting the "Closed" plate on it.

Later that day, when Lee asked Shikamaru about what happened, Shikamaru replied with the same monotonous tone "Troublesome PMS."

So he forgot about the subject. He knew he wasn't going to get any answer to his question.

And then time passed by. Still no answer to his question. Tenten trying to kill him once in a month. Neji telling him to obey her. Ino getting crazy and calling boys 'bastard'. Sakura suffocating Naruto once in a while (Lee suspect it wasn't just because of PMS anyway). Temari, when she'd come to Konoha, would always seem angry, but one day Lee felt like she'd stab anyone who'd get in her way.

But there was only one girl who'd never gone crazy, at least not in front of him. Hinata.

She was always so … Hinata. Lee would never, could never, picture Hinata mad.

Even if he didn't exactly know what PMS was, he somewhat thought Hinata didn't have it.

Oh poor Lee … he was quite wrong ….. sooooooo wrong.

And he soon discovered it.

Lee was training alone, beating up some poor tree. The day was pretty. A shy sun in the sky. Animals were still waking up. It was only 8AM, yet Lee was full of energy and wanted to spend it training the whole day.

Then he heard an awkward sound. It was more like a snif … like someone crying. A girl maybe.

Being the ninja he was, he followed the sound making sure no one would notice him.

When he arrived at the place where the sound was coming from he saw what seemed to be a illusion.

There, between tall trees, was Hyuga Hinata crying. Her face red and her hands fisted. And in front of her, a very scared Uchiha Sasuke . Yes. Scared was what Sasuke seemed to be. He was cautious. His hands were raised in front of his chest, and he was talking in a soft calm voice. If Lee didn't have great hearing he wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Calm down, Hina. No need for that. Let's just breath. Follow my lead. Breath in, Breath out. In. Out. In. Out. Come on Hin…"

"Shut the hell up you fuckin' cocky bastard. Why won't you just go "in out" to your fucking mother. Maybe she'll like to hear it from her bastard of a son. Why don't you tell her about the biggest mistake in her life that is you? You should just go fuck off you stupid jerk. Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off" Hinata was raising her fisted hands and punching Sasuke's chest. She was actually doing some minimal damage, but Sasuke was showing pain through his face.

Lee couldn't believe it. Hinata, _little pure innocent Hinata_, was mad. _MAD._

And Sasuke, _I-am-afraid-of-nothing_ _Sasuke_ was scared of his little girlfriend. _Scared_.

"Stop it Hina. Just stop it" Sasuke hold Hinata's hands above her head and pinned her to the tree. "Just calm down Hinata, and let go of what you've been holding". Then Sasuke let go of Hinata's hands and embraced her. She did the same, rounding Sasuke's chest with her arms and started crying like a child.

Lee just observed the scene, with wet eyes. 'What a youthful couple. Their love blossom like the flowers in a sunny day of spring' He thought, wiping away his tears.

"Okay Hina. Now tell me what is bothering you so much". Sasuke said, still embracing his girlfriend. "You can tell me"

"But that's embaras-sing. That is a silly rea-son to cr-y-y" She hid her face in Sasuke's chest.

"You can tell me everything. Please Hina, I wanna know what's bothering. Why were you so angry?"

"I went to the b-akery this morning. But I woke up a little la-te. When I ar-rived the cinna-mons rolls were al-ready gone" She started crying again.

"Everything is alright Hinata. There's nothing to worry about." Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow they'll have more. You can buy as much as you want" He embraced her tighter.

"Thank yo-u Sasuke-Kun" Hinata also hugged him tighter. "I'm so-rry for cal-ling you a cocky bas-tard " He kissed her forehead again. "And for your mo-ther too. I hop-e Mikoto-San for-gives me"

"That's nothing. That was the PMS talking" He let go of her waist and took her hand in his. "Let's go to the supermarket. Let's buys the ingredients for cinnamon rolls and do it at my house."

"Ano. Won't Mikoto-San be m-ad?" Hinata was a little insecure

"No. I told you. She loves you like a daughter. She'll even help us if we ask. Let's go Hina"

He pecked her lips, but soon that little peck became a real kiss.

"Let's g-o Sasuke-kun" Hinata said, bright red, after breaking the kiss.

And they headed off the florest.

Lee couldn't believe what he saw. In 10 minutes, little Hinata was mad, than she started crying, and Sasuke comforted her. Then she stopped crying, became happy and they were back to their normal selves …. That was unbelievable. _Sasuke was … soft and cute … Hinata was mad … hitting Sasuke._

_**UNBELIAVABLE!**_

He froze in that place, while the day went by.

* * *

When Tenten showed up late a week later on the training ground, muttering things to herself and soon started throwing kunais at him and Neji. Lee had a brilliant idea.

He approached Tenten and, out of nowhere, he hugged her tight. Then he started petting her head, not noticing her face getting redder with anger.

It has worked for Hinata right. She was PMSsing that time. Tenten probably was now. He would just do the same until she has calmed down.

"Calm down little flower. Just tell me what's bothering you" he kept petting her head.

"Lee … I guess you shoudn't do that … to Tenten. She isn't … calming down" Neij kept a good distance between he and his friends. "I think you should … let go of her … now" He was cautious to his words. Anything could make Tenten angrier.

"No Neji. This is gonna work. This worked for you youthful cou …" He didn't finish his sentence because Tenten kicked his ass and he went flying through Konoha's bright blue sky.

**That night Lee had to sleep in the hospital.**

* * *

Okay, that was easier than I thought. Again, sorry but I couldn't find a perfect word with E and Lee has two "e" in his name.

Hope you guys like it.

Bye


	6. F: Father

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**I also ask politely for you guys to read the Author's Notes. They are at the end of the chapter. Please, read it and you guys are going to understand things. Thank you.**

Also this chapter means so much to me since my dad never got the chance to met my _EX_/first boyfriend (highlight on ex because he was not the best boyfriend. He wasn't even my type. I mean, he wasn't an Uchiha -.-). He died almost a year ago and I miss him so much. It also made me remember my grandfather. I wasn't so close to him because I'd never get the chance to actually see him, but I loved him. He was such an intelligent person. _And he was Japanese_. He also died 2 years ago and I miss him as well. That's why I tried so hard to make this chapter a good one. I hope I conquered it.

Another thing: What's between '…' is thoughts, 'kay?

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_**F: Father**_

Everyone knows that the Hyuga Clan is very strict. EVERYONE.

They are very traditional. They like things to be organized. They don't like big changes. They are quiet, calm and composed. They follow all the rules. They like the laws. They are strong. The Byakugan is strong. They are intelligent. They behave perfectly. They like to be seem as perfect. They are almost perfect.

They are the opposite of the Uchiha Clan.

It's not like they are complete opposite. Uchiha are also traditional and organized. They are strong and so is the Sharingan. And, of course, they are intelligente. Now the other things ….

It's not like they are fan of changes. But they don't throw tantrums at it. They are quiet, when they are sleeping (unless when someone is talking while sleeping). They are calm, when they are in a good mood. They are composed, only outside the walls of the compound. They follow the rules, sometimes. They like the laws, only when the laws benefit them. They behave perfectly, when in front of the Hokage.

But there's something both Uchiha and Hyuga like. To be seem as perfect.

Even if they are not.

And that's the main reason why Sasuke was freaking out.

Today is the day he had a "meeting" with no other than Hyuga Hiashi.

"Meeting" was the name Neji gave to it. Hinata told him that she just wanted him to know her family.

Sasuke would do just fine with Neji and Hanabi. But with Hiashi? He would never admit it, but he was nervous. No, he wasn't nervous because Hiashi could kill him (he could kill Hiashi too, effortless) but Hiashi could refuse his relationship with Hinata, he had the power to do so (he was Hinata's father after all)

And now here he is. In his room in the middle of a messy mountain of clothes, looking for something good to wear. No, Sasuke did not care about clothes. He knew he'd look sexy in anything. But he needed to look like a good choice for Hinata's boyfriend. He needed Hiashi's approval. He needed to look perfect that day.

"What a messy room little brother. Okaa-san is not gonna like it if she sees it" Itachi was standing at Sasuke's door frame.

"Go away Itachi. I don't have time for you. I gotta find a perfect outfit." sasuke didn't even bother to look at Itachi.

"Ah yeah! You're meeting with Hyuga-Sama … you nervous, right?" Right now Itachi was trying to find a clean spot to sit in Sasuke's bed.

"Shut up. Go away. Get out of my room. Get out of my life. Die Itachi. GO AWAY" The younger Uchiha was now screaming his lungs out.

"Holy Kami. Sasuke, are you PMSssing?" Itachi was enjoying the situation. Oh he was…

"I gotta find the perfect outfit. I gotta look perfect. I gotta impress Hinata's father. I gotta be perfect." Sasuke was freaking out.

"Geez Sasuke. Relax man. It's gonna turn out just perfect if you can calm down. It's not like Hiashi is planning on murdering you. I don't think he'd do that." Sasuke seemed to be absorbing Itachi's words "Unless someone tells him what you've been doing to his little daughter" Itachi was having the time of his life teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke, tired of his brother, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Itachi. "Go away Itachi. I don't need you know to make me more nervous" then he thought about something. "I bet you'll be eating your eyes when it's time for you to meet Hiashi" Sasuke now had a wide smirk on his lups

"Why would I meet Hiashi anyway?" Itachi was confused.

"Well, you know. Your relationship with Hanabi. I mean, you're almost 8 years older than her. You could be accused of pedophilia. She's still underage …" A pillow flew through Sasuke's room and hit his head.

"Shut up Sasuke. There's nothing between me and that weirdo." Itachi was now leaving the room. "I hope Hiashi makes you pee in your pants" he muttered before passing the door.

In this hellish day Sasuke, at least, had a bit of fun teasing Itachi.

'_Two hours. Two fucking hours. I, Uchiha Sasuke, took two hours to get ready. What am I? A girl? A girl getting ready to her first date? '_

He was Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU Captain, one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha.

And currently afraid of his Father in law.

Again, what was he? A coward?

No. He was, by any means, a coward. He wasn't afraid of Hiashi …. He was just …. Not used to the feeling of being analyzed, or the thought of being reproved.

That's it. He was just not used to these feelings. He wasn't scared. He wasn't a coward. He'd do just fine.

Sasuke was walking slowly to the Huyga Compound. He wasn't slow because he was afraid (NOOOOOO), he was just taking his time (and taking a lot of time) to walk to his destination, even if he was almost late.

His hands were sweating. His lips were dry. His legs weren't as firm as they should be. He was feeling like his stomach was being burned by jellyfishes. It actually was even worse than the cake Hinata made him a few months before. His kept playing with his kunai in his pocket. He wanted to back off, but he couldn't. He had made a promise to Hinata. She was so happy when he agreed to meet her father to finally turn their relationship official (wasn't it official before?). He couldn't disappoint Hinata. His only choice was to go through with it and hope that Hiashi was in a good mood and wasn't planning on killing him (or castrate him, he wanted kids someday).

When he arrived at the compound, Neji was already waiting for him outside. He was standing by a white and high wall. He quickly recognized Sasuke's chakra and opened his eyes and gave a smirk to the guest.

"You're late. Hiashi-Sama is already waiting for you. Good first impression."

"Shut up androgynous boy." Sasuke said in a harsh tone.

Upon hearing Sasuke's nickname to him, Neji got a little mad.

"I hope Hiashi-Sama says a big NO to you. You do not deserve Hinata-Sama"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. Go find some girl who likes androgynous guys. Or a gay guy. Maybe this will soften your sour face."

"Fuck off Uchiha. Do not let Hiashi-sama waiting for you, bastard" and in a blink Neji was gone and Sasuke was being lead to Hiashi by some servant.

After a couple of minutes the servant stopped in his track, making Sasuke do the same. They stopped in front of a big sliding door. The servant put his arm forward and began sliding it.

"Hiashi-Sama, the guest uchiha-San is here to see you as scheduled." The servant stepped aside, and held out one arm, indicating for Sasuke to go in. "May I be excused, Hiashi-Sama?"

The oldest Hyuga, who had his back to the door, moved only his head. "Yes. And do not let anyone interrupt my conversation. This is an order. Now leave"

The servant bowed and left the room silent.

After about two minutes of complete silence, Hiashi finally turned around and stared at Sasuke. He could see how nervous the Uchiha was. He internally smirked. He didn't want to show any emotions to the boy who dared touch his daughter.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I waited a long time to finally meet you face to face." Sasuke bowed (only because his parents taugh him to be polite to elders.) "You are late. I lost time while waiting for you. You are a high elite shinobi. You must not be late, by any means."

Sasuke gulped. He just screwed the whole thing by being late 5 minutes. Fucking 5 minutes.

He would never tell Hiashi (or anyone, actually) that he was late because he was freaking out choosing an outfit (it was a pansy and ridiculous excuse anyway.)

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-Sama. Something delayed me. I can assure you that this won't happen ever again."

"Uchiha boy. State the nature of your visit. I don't have the whole day to waste with you."

Hiashi was known for being quite rude to people when they weren't important to him. He'd just keep it quick and practical. He didn't need babbling. He didn't have time to lose. He usually would go straight to the point.

Sasuke was frozen. He didn't know what to say. He spent so many hours looking for his outfit that he forgot to think about what to say. He knew if he said one thing wrong, he'd screw it up.

"I came here talk to you about your daughter. " Cautiously he said. "Your eldest daughter, I mean".

"Why are you nervous, Uchiha? Aren't you an ANBU Captain? S-Class Ninja? Why so nervous? I can see the beads of sweat falling from your forehead." Hiashi still had an apathetic face, even though you could sense he was enjoying seeing Sasuke in that position.

"I am not nervous, sir. And I don't think my state of mind is relevant to our main subject." No matter how much Sasuke was suffering, his pride would never leave him. Stuck to life.

"I agree. But why do you want to talk about my daughter?"

"As you may have heard, I am currently in a romantic relationship with your eldest daughter." Sasuke observed Hiashi's face, but still no emotions. "I have no interest in a superfluous relationship. I mean no harm to your daughter and I also want your relationship to be approved by everyone who's important to both of us." Hiashi now seemed to show little interest. "That's why I'm here. I want you to approve my relationship with your daughter, as her boyfriend." Sasuke held a sigh that was almost coming out. He could show no signs of weakness in front of his Father-in-law. Not now.

"Well, as my daughter is involved in this case, I want to call her here and see what she has to say about it." Hiashi momentarily went out of the room and Sasuke could breathe, at least.

Then it hit him. Hiashi wanted Hinata to tell him about their relationship. Hiashi was, most likely, against their relationship. Hinata would have to stand up against her father. And Hinata never did that. She, again most likely, would not be able to do it. And Hiashi would win. And Itachi would laugh. And Neji would rub it on his face. And he wouldn't be able to see Hinata again (not like Hiashi would stop him from getting what – who – he wanted. But it'd be a little more difficult.)

Sasuke thought about ways to fix things, but he knew now the only way was Hinata standing up against her own father. The only thing he could do was pray for Kami to give him strength to not kill Neji when Hiashi says the big no.

Sasuke decided to calm down. Nothing was decided. He'd just have to stay calm.

A couple of minutes passed and then the sliding door opened, revealing Hiashi and behind him was Hinata, wearing what seemed to be her "home" clothes. She was wearing a loose grey blouse and beige short. When she noticed Sasuke's presence, she became red and just sat where her father had told her to. She was just way too shy to greet Sasuke.

"Well, Hinata. As you can see, Uchiha Sasuke is here with us. He told me about the status of your relationship, but I'd like to hear it from you. Is that true that you and him are dating?"

Hinata began fidgeting, playing with her fingers, and her face became a lot redder. After a few seconds, she opened her mouth, but closed it again.

By this time, Sasuke was already insane. She wouldn't do that. She was not ready to stand up against her own father. It was most likely that she would end up crying and Hiashi would blame it on him, and kick his ass. And he'd be roommate with Lee at the hospital. And Naruto would mock him again, and then he'd beat Naruto, and Naruto would end up with him and Lee, and Neji would laugh at him, then he would beat Neji, and Neji would end up being his new roommate, and …

"Yes, Otou-san. Sasuke and I are dating, actually we've been dating for a few months." Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he barely listened to what Hinata said. "We are in a romantic and stable relationship and we would like your approval." By now, Sasuke was openmouthed. Hinata, little behaved Hinata, was standing up for her, for them. "But if you do not give your approval, that will not stop us from seeing each other. Nothing will stand in our way. "

Sasuke was in a genjutsu. Itachi was doing this. Was the only plausible answer.

He could not believe that Hinata had told all those things to her father. Without stuttering. Head up. She did not even blinked.

She was fighting for them.

And he was proud of her.

Hiashi seemed a bit impressed by Hinata's new attitude. He'd never seen her like that.

"Well then. I assume you both are mature enough to deal with the ups and downs of a relationship." Hiashi said and both Hinata and Sasuke nodded. "I just hope you do not do things you will eventually regret later." They nodded again. "Since you are grown up, I do not take any responsibility for what may happen to both of you. And I approve your relationship."

Hinata happily smiled and Sasuke gave another nod. Hiashi then prepared himself to leave the room. He opened the sliding door, but before he could exit, he turned around and glared at Sasuke. "Do not do anything pervert to her. Children only after marriage." Sasuke said a soft "understood" and Hinata was again redder with embarrassment. "H-hai Otou-san"

"Take good care of my daughter. Otherwise, you're a dead man, Uchiha." Then he left the room.

Hinata and Sasuke were paralyzed for a couple of minutes, then they looked at each other.

Hinata bowed her head and slowly made her way until she was next to Sasuke. Shyly she put her arms around his waist and hid her head in his chest. He began to move his hands through her smooth hair. He then felt tears in his shirt and got worried.

"Hinata, why are you crying?"

"I'm h-happy Sasuke. We can be t-together now." Hinata lifted her head and looked right into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke could see so much in her eyes. Her happiness, her love, her feelings. Her eyes held so much just for him.

"Nothing can make us fall apart. Nothing." He then kissed her soft lips gently, while putting his arms around her and helding her, comforting her.

* * *

When Sasuke was going back to his house, he started thinking about what happened that day. He confronted his father in law, his precious girlfriend had stood up against her own father. Hiashi had given them his blessing, and he wasn't dead.

"And Hiashi didn't made me pee in my pants. Take that Itachi"

_Later that night he found out that Fugaku wanted to talk to him. He thought that was awkward, but did as his father had told him._

**_No. Itachi was amost right. Hiashi didn't make Sasuke pee in his pants, but Fugaku did, not from fear, but from embarrassment, while telling his son about sex and a boy-girl relationship._**

**Itachi could not be more happy.**

* * *

Author's notes:

1 – Sorry for errors in grammar and spelling. I was reading through the chapters and noticed a lot of them. I'm just way too lazy to fix it now. When I'm done with this story, I'll fix everything. I promise.

2 - Voyna reminded me of something I think wasn't clear in my story. In the chapter 4 (D; Doesn't count) I wrote that Hanabi was at the bar. Well, she's 17 in the story. I know I wrote in chapter 2 that she was 13, but I also wrote "Now here he is. 4 years being the leader …." That means 4 years had passed since Hinata gave her title to Hanabi. Hinata, Sasuke and Rookie 9 are 22 in the story. Guy Team is 23, Itachi is 25 (I know Itachi is about 4 years older than Sasuke, but I didn't want him to be too old, I've got something waiting for him) and Hanabi is 17. I know, underaged, but let's just say Konoha's laws allow 16+ to drink.

Thank you so much Voyna for making me realize it. I love your reviews so much. Again, Thank you. And thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing it. It makes me so happy.

3 – The only reason I'm updating the story almost daily is because I'm on vacation. In Brazil, we don't have school in July, December and January. But in a week my school starts again (crying here .) and since I'm out from 6AM to 8:30PM everyday I guess I won't be able to update daily (even weekly) but I'll try to update at least 3 to 4 times every month.

4 – If I don't update my stories after a long time, it means I'm having a lupus flare. I mean, I'm having one right now but it's not that strong (though my face is as red as Gaara's hair and it hurts so much). Lupus is a weird disease and sometimes it comes back stronger … But It won't make me give up. I still have 20 letters to complete. I won't give up, I promise.

Well I guess I made everything clear (If I haven't please tell me and I'll try to fix it).

It took me almost 3 days to get this done. Why, you ask. Because my brother was home (he should be working, as I should. But because of lupus I am obligated to stay home and that sucks) and right now we're sharing the same room when we're using the internet (I gotta fix some things in my room before I can move my computer there again) and I just can't, CAN'T, write fanfics when someone is around me. I don't know what happens but I can't. Right now he's sleeping and that's the only time I can write alone and in peace (yes, at 2AM). But I think I'll posting G soon (I have this great idea for G) and hopefully it will turn out good.

Good news. I have letters G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, P, S and Z plots in my head. I'll try to write as much as I can this weekend. I hope I can, at least, write I (I have this amazing plot for I. I mean, it's just so good in my head. Though I don't know if it's gonna turn out good enough)

See ya guys next time. Bye.


End file.
